


Habit

by telperion_15



Series: Addiction [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all unravelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #143 Drugs.

And now the problems were beginning. This…thing…was taking its toll. On both of them. They were snapping at each other all the time, but never communicating properly. Which was making him sad and Charlie sulky.

It was tearing them apart, but if they stopped what would be left? Could they even go back? And so it continued, both of them unwilling to face the consequences of ending it.

  


  


But for him there was another reason for wanting to carry on. It was in his blood now, in his soul, and he didn’t think he _could_ give it up.


End file.
